


Your Warmth Is In My Fingertips

by IwabeWantsTheDenki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, DENKI IS 16, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, HIHIHIHHHHIHIIIIIIIII, Hurt/Comfort, IWABE IS 18, Im warning you, M/M, MATURE CONTENT AHEAD, Rain Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Time Skips, True Love, enjoy pls, haha not really, well..technically it's raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwabeWantsTheDenki/pseuds/IwabeWantsTheDenki
Summary: One stormy night, a troubled Denki finds himself in front of Iwabe's house.





	Your Warmth Is In My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods. SMUT (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> once again, I intended this to be a one-shot simple smut-cuddly fic but well heck, I got carried away.
> 
> Also, the longest thing I have written thats how much I fuken love this ship. 
> 
> JFC I NEED HELP.

Maybe running away from his house in the middle of a raging thunderstorm is not a good idea. But Denki Kaminarimon, heir of the Kaminarimon Company is sick of his extravagant life. 

People always coveted his status, unaware that in exchange of his vast fortune, his freedom to become a normal person just like he wanted is forfeited. 

And so, after one of the many fruitless fights with his father, the sixteen year old shinobi finally snapped. 

Not bothering to grab his travelling coat, he dashed away from the mansion, past the dining hall where the spoiled meal along with the smashed dinner plates lay scattered on the floor and into the dark of the stormy night. 

Where should he go? It's ten o'clock in the evening and yes, because his father constantly overloaded himself with work, dining at ten is normal in their household.

There is only one place he knew..one place to find solace..

And that is how he found himself standing in front of Iwabe's house. 

His lover, his treasure and the only one that matters most to him. 

A lightning flashed, piercing the blackness of the starless night. It illuminated the two-story building in front of him and not for once in his life did he feel envious of his sweetheart's ordinary lifestyle. 

One wouldn't know that a family of savages lived inside the homey-looking stone house. The lawn is well kept but unlike the Kaminarimon's, it gives off a vibe that it has been tended by a caring hand, not a professional hand that is salaried. 

Looking back, he realized that he had been more welcome here than in his own turf.

Denki's gaze shifted upwards, to the only window with a light turned on. Despite of the anger boiling in his heart, he felt his lips form into a pure loving smile. 

Unbeknownst to the owner of the room, his boyfriend stood soaked and exhausted outside of his home. Also, he is not aware that Denki often visits his place everytime he feels suffocated by his father and by the unwanted responsibilities weighing on his shoulders.

Iwabe was about to lie down on his bed when he heard something tapping on his window behind his thin curtains. It doesn't hurt to be on his guard so he reached for a kunai from his cabinet.

When he swiped the curtains to the side, he was shocked to see Denki on the other side of the glass, drenched to the bones. His beloved was smiling awkwardly. 

There was no mistaking that from the way he shivered so violently, he was out in the cold for a very long time. 

He slid his glass window open way more aggressively than intended, he thought he heard the glass break but he couldn't care less. Iwabe grabbed his petite lover by the waist to haul him quickly inside his bedroom. 

"D-denki! What the hell are you doing-?!" he thundered in a mixture of worry and outrage. Worry because why the hell would Denki decide to take a stroll in the middle of a typhoon. His whole body is shaking vigorously, teeth chattering and yet an irritating smile is still plastered on his abnormally pale face. "Do you think this is a joke?!" Iwabe almost yelled at him. 

Denki's face fell, his lips wobbled and the tip of his nose blushed red. Iwabe knew that it has nothing to do with the cold. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Before they could even fall, Iwabe pulled Denki to his warmth. 

"I-I'm sorry, baby." he shushed, voice breaking. Simply because seeing Denki cry is torture. "Let's get you out of your clothes." Denki nodded silently as the larger boy gently dragged him in front of his cabinet.

From there, he snagged a comfortable white towel he used to mop the water out of Denki's beautiful dark hair. 

He turned away to give Denki some privacy while the latter dressed himself with the white robe he found. As soon as he is finished, Iwabe guided him to his bed so he could rest. 

He didn't let him go. For a long time, there was silence between them only broken by Denki's sobs and the bed creaking as Iwabe rocked them both while tangled in a warm embrace. 

Fifteen minutes later, Denki's whimpering subsided. The nineteen year old did not dare yet to question him of the cause.

Instead, he began to caress the smaller's hair as lovingly as he could to let him know that he won't leave him.

"Do you want some tea?" Iwabe asked after a while. Hell, he didn't know how to make a proper tea but for Denki he'd have to turn the kitchen upside down if he needs to.

His boyfriend shook his head. "Hot chocolate." Denki said in a little voice. Iwabe cursed because it was so damn cute and he didn't know how to make hot chocolate either.

"Alright, stay here." He gave Denki's forehead a quick kiss before covering him with his thick blanket.

As quietly as he could, he tiptoed down to their kitchen. The last thing he wanted is to wake his parents up. 

Not that Denki is unwelcome in their household. He just wanted to protect Denki from much questioning when he himself is not ready to face whatever his problem is. 

Being a shinobi has it's advantages, not for the first time in his life, he is grateful for the stealthy skills he was taught as it was very useful during times like these.

But yet again, all of them is rendered useless if you're living with shinobis too.

Once he was able to tiptoe through the kitchen door, Iwabe felt himself crash against a solid body. It was followed by the sound of heavy objects thudding down the floor.

"Ouch-!"  
"What the he-!"

Somebody opened the lights. Iwabe is alarmed to see his own father crouched on the floor while trying to recover the pots and pans that rolled in different directions. 

"D-dad, what the hell-?" he exclaimed incredulously as his father chased an onion rolling away.

"Why are you still awake?" a sharp voice piped in. "Damn, told you we can't leave quietly." A towering woman in a thin frame with a wild bushy hair stood by the light switch. 

His dear mother, oh yeah. She impatiently tapped her foot against the floor as she watched her husband's futile attempt to recollect their things. A travelling bag stood tall beside her, Iwabe squinted at it.

"You going somewhere?" he asked his mother.

"Yeah. Top secret mission, just assigned this afternoon." his mother answered haughtily.

"I didn't know!" Iwabe barked at her.  
"You never asked." she cackled madly at him. "And I asked you a question young man, why are you still awake?"

"Chocolate. Hot chocolate." he croaked nervously while pointing at the biggest section of their shelf which housed several containers of the drink. His mother followed the line of his vision. She frowned at her son.

"That's Denki's stash." she said, raising an eyebrow in question. "Everyone knows you don't like chocolate and are you sure Denki will-oh.. OH.." her mouth formed into a teasing 'O' in realization as she nudged her son in the ribs who was sweating profusely before her. "Hey, baldy. Denki is here!" she called after her husband who disappeared into the hallway, perhaps to rearrange their belongings. 

Iwabe scratched his head sheepishly, trying to return his mother's smirk.

"Really?" His father yelled back. "The boy finally knocked on the door, eh?" Iwabe heard a hearty chuckle from the living room that is unmistakably his father's.

Iwabe shook his head in defeat. He shuffled towards the shelf to reach for one of Denki's favorite brands. "Well, technically he knocked on my window but what does he mean 'finally knocked'? he looked at his mother quizzically. 

The woman did not respond but proceeded to the counter to boil a kettleful of hot water for Denki. 

"Your dad and I must go now." she said as soon as the kettle whistled. "Here-" she poured a generous amount of water on Denki's favorite mug. "Remember, the amount of powdered chocolate is greater than the sugar unless you want to give your boyfriend diabetes, you giant dunce." she hit the back of his son's head playfully before padding up the stairs, kettle still in hand. 

Iwabe heard her knock on his bedroom door, then screeched at Denki. There was a sound of his mother fussing, a barbaric laughter then the gentle thud of the bathroom door. 

Iwabe carefully picked the mug up, the aroma of the hot chocolate tempting him. Maybe he just thought it tasted like shit because he makes it like shit. He chuckled at the thought. 

He was already halfway to the stairs when he heard his father clear his throat.

"Son, would you mind talking to your old man for a bit." His father tapped the vacant space beside him. Iwabe looked at his father, then to the steaming mug and then to his father again. 

When they both heard his mother scream at Denki to make sure he wash his privates well, Iwabe yelped in embarrassment then slammed the mug gently on the coffee table to sit beside his dad. 

"I should've told you this a long time ago-" his father began seriously as if they heard nothing vulgar. "Please answer my question first." His father shifted closer, intimidatingly. "How much do you love Denki?"

Iwabe was quite stunned with the question. All these years, they had never talked about his relationship with Denki in a deeper aspect. 

Nevertheless, he met his father's austere gaze and exclaimed with his whole heart on the matter. "I love him enough to defy you, his father and what everyone might think." he said boldly, never letting his father miss a single syllable of his declaration. 

Why is his dad asking this question now? He and Denki had been in a relationship for years. It was difficult at first, coming out. 

But his mother, his wild, brutal, beastly mother embraced him on the spot and said he wanted to meet his man. 

Like how most fathers would react, his dad took some time to process it all but in the end accepted his and Denki's relationship.

His dad gave him a hearty smile. He felt his fatherly hand on his shoulders. "Please don't doubt my support." he chuckled. "I'm here to tell you that if you really love this boy, then you should never let him go. Listen carefully, for years I have seen Denki standing outside our house. At first, your mother and I thought that he just wanted to see you, even in the middle of the night. But he would stay there for hours, watching, smiling, then he would leave. Sometimes, I would even catch him sitting at the balcony watching you from your room. He had been crying, always. As time goes by, I have come to realize that the life of this boy must be hard-no, listen to me Iwabe." His father cut him off when he was about to protest.

"-Being the heir of the village's biggest company." his dad continued somberly. "Do you realize how heavy it is to carry this fate? He had never asked for this. You know the rich people, they groom you to be their successor, they cut-off your freedom, your talent and eventually your own person. It is also highly possible that he has been tied to marry someone else already."

Iwabe's heart clenched at the thought. He imagined Denki on the arms of another faceless person. 

He wanted to cry and yell and just go berserk but the hand of his father tightened on his shoulders to calm him down. "Whenever he thwarts his father's orders, that's when they have fights and that's when I see him standing outside. The boy must've loved you this much if the image of our home is what calms him down." his own dad laughed fondly.

"W-what are y-you trying to s-say?" Iwabe choked, unable to find his voice. 

"I'm saying..that whatever your decision will be, please know that you already have my and your mother's blessing." he winked before tapping his son's tensed back. From the upstairs, they heard the bathroom door open. Iwabe's mother immediately called out to her son.

"Where's the hot chocolate, you useless lump! IWABE!" his mother roared. 

Iwabe thanked his father, wished them a safe journey, then snatched the mug from the table to meet with Denki again. 

And when he heard his lover's laughter, he swore that he would fight for their love with every inch of strength he posses.

====================

"Don't push it down on him at once." his mother said when they pass by each other at the hallway. 

Iwabe nodded with determination and understanding. "Yeah." he promised. 

"Make him understand that it will hurt at first." the woman continued. 

"Mom, I don't intend to force him but thank you." Iwabe grinned. It's true. If Denki doesn't want to open up and talk about what's bothering him then he won't pressure his beau.

His job is to comfort him, to make him feel loved despite all else. Nevertheless, he was grateful for his mother's concern. He was about to voice out his gratitude when his mother shoved a small bottle in his pocket. 

"When it hurts, use this." it was a lubricant.

"DAMMIT! JUST GO, CRAZY WOMAN!" Embarassed, Iwabe ran the last few steps towards his bedroom then slammed the door so hard dust fell off the ceiling. 

He could hear his mother cackling as if she lost her sanity. "Behave, boys! Eh not really. We'd be away for a long time so feel free to use the house. But please spare the dining table."

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!" Iwabe yelled. "Damn, that old hag." he gritted his teeth in annoyance. But still, there was a hint of fondness in his voice.

"Love.." Iwabe called out, still holding the now half-empty mug. "Sorry, I spilled some but atleast it's still warm..ah-" He turned away from the door to walk towards Denki but the sight before him rendered him speechless.

Denki sat on his bed quite still. He was dressed in nothing but in, Iwabe realized, his old sleeveless white shirt.

The shirt barely reached Denki's thighs. He couldn't help it but stare and stare and stare downwards along his exposed pair of creamy white legs.

The left side of his shirt fell off his shoulders with his long hair gathered on the other side of his shoulder, exposing his sweet, lovely neck. Iwabe had to swallow to stop himself from launching his lips to Denki's shoulders. 

And the ring, oh that damn pendant Denki had given him many months ago. It was a double ring latched onto each other as a pendant. Denki had given him the other pair as a symbol of their promise. Both of them never took it off their necks since then. 

The ring resting against Denki's chest gleamed seductively and Iwabe swore his own ring ignited to respond to it's call, longing for it's other half..

He had seen him naked so, so many times in the bath and yet.. seeing him as lovely as this while he's perched on top of his very bed..

"Hmm..thank you, Iwabe-kun." Denki smiled as he took the cup from Iwabe's catatonic hands.

This won't do. He doesn't want to defile Denki for his own selfish needs. They almost did it in the latter's bathroom but fortunately he was able to stop before he could ruin his lover. 

He let out a strangled "You're welcome." before turning away to sit on an armchair seven feet away from the bed. Iwabe decided he wouldn't force him to do it without his consent, out of respect and love. 

Looks like Denki will have to stay the night. Maybe Iwabe could move to his parents' room during the duration of Denki's stay? Much safer that way, yes.. 

But he doesn't know how long will he stay. He was about to ask him this when he was met by the sight of Denki's neck stretched as he dunked the rest of his drink.

His adam's apple bobbed up and down and the lewd sound of him swallowing made Iwabe did three things at once: He cursed madly, he stood up at once to run to the kitchen to relieve his dying throat while also attempting to run to the bathroom to take care of Denki's "fault".

In the end, all he could do was run straight and bang his head against his door.

"A-ah Iwabe-kun!" Denki exclaimed, standing up at once to tend to the older boy. "W-what's wrong?" 

Iwabe balled his fists. _Oh I'll tell you what's wrong. You stay here in my room dressed in that memorable stupid old shirt. Then I kept on asking every single day why the heck are you so hecking adorable and sexy at the same time. I hate you, Denki I hate how you drive me crazy. But gods, heaven knows how much I love you, Denki Kaminarimon. I want to hold you close, kiss you senselessly, lick you all over then pin you against the wall, feel your heat inside and pound into you until you beg for mercy._

"I-I'm okay.." Iwabe wheezed awkwardly, standing up.

Denki wrapped his arms around his lover's torso. "I'm still cold.." he whispered so adorably like a little kid. 

"W-would you like some m-more chocolate?" Iwabe inquired, praying that the heat he's feeling won't give his hidden desires away. 

"N-no." came Denki's muffled answer as he buried his face in between Iwabe's shoulder blades "I w-want you." he confessed. 

_WTF WTF WTFFFFF. Help me!_

"W-why did you choose that shirt?" Iwabe tried to change the subject. Needless to say, his self-control is about to crack. "Don't complain that it smells like sweat!" he chuckled awkwardly. 

"Mhmm." He felt Denki shake his head against his back. "It smells like you." 

_Ah shit.._

That was all it took for his will power to break. In a heartbeat, he turned around to haul Denki up by the back of his knees. Denki wrapped his legs around his lover's waist as Iwabe carried him to pin him against the wall. Denki attacked his mouth so ravenously, as if wanting to suck his life out of his mouth. 

All shame forgotten, Denki steadied Iwabe's head by holding his chin as he plunged his wet tongue inside. Iwabe moaned at the contact, trying to tie his around Denki's. 

The unexpected kiss made his knees buckle. But still, he held the smaller man firmly by the back of his knees, raising him up further so he could feast on that delicious neck he had been craving for so long. No holds barred, he sucked and licked on every piece of Denki's skin he could reach. 

He licked him upwards to his ears blushing red before biting his Denki's ear lobe gently. Denki let out a pleasured gasp, encouraging him to run his mouth down to Denki's collarbones which earned him a loud moan from his partner. 

Wanting to taste him again, Iwabe launched his mouth back to Denki's where Denki met him in such passion that both no longer care where their tongues glided. 

_More. I want more of you.._

As much as he wanted to fulfill his fantasy of taking Denki against a wall, he carried him back to his bed where he could ravish every bit of him properly. Their kisses were so intenses that both felt they could come just from it. The two broke off, panting heavily. Wet strings dangling in between their open mouths. 

Denki raised his arms, a signal for Iwabe to take his shirt off and he did so with much fervor. Denki let Iwabe run his mouth along his chest for a while before he raised his legs as well.

Iwabe halted at once. He stared at Denki in shock. 

"D-denki.." he whispered with such love that Denki wanted to kiss him again. 

Yet there was a question in his eyes, a hesitation amidst the unmistakable fiery desire. Even if his lover is raging with physical urges, he thinks about Denki's well being first.

Right then, right there.. Denki fell in love with Iwabe all over again.

"G-go on.." Denki smiled encouragingly as he reached for Iwabe's cheek. Trembling slightly, he pulled Denki's underwear down until his erection stood before them both. 

Something glinted in Iwabe's eyes, an animalistic hunger. He gripped Denki's manhood at once and plunged it down his throat agressively. 

Denki screamed in extreme pleasure. "A-ah..ahh.. I-Iwabe k-kun-!" he called out to his lover who was busily sucking him up and down. _I-it's too much..I can't-_

Feeling the heat of his boyfriend's mouth around him is too much plus the fact that he can feel his tongue licking under his shaft. He had never felt this good not even whenever he relieves himself by thinking of him. 

"H-hnggg--ah.." he moaned, thrashing around wildly. He bit his lip so hard, he clenched tightly on the sheets, he wrapped his legs around Iwabe's back but still he could think of nothing to halt the impending insanity threatening to take over him. 

His lover, meanwhile, could climax from the way his little Denki thrashed around his bed. His moans turns him on so much and the way his face is being almost squeezed by Denki's delicious thighs.

_I want to pleasure him more.._

Taking Denki's shaft out of his mouth with a lewd 'pop', Iwabe used the fluid coming out of his lover to coat his fingers. Gently, he played the ring of Denki's entrance with his wet fingers. 

"I-Iwabe k-kun..what a-ah!" Denki moaned loudly once more when he inserted two fingers inside him. _Holy F- it's hot._ He thrusted them inside him, careful at first. 

"D-damn.. oh damn..oh damn oh damn oh damn..! IWABE-KUN!" Denki whimpered. Iwabe lovingly reached for Denki's hand, kissed his palm tenderly then began sucking on his fingers. 

"G-gods.. Denki you're good so g-good.." Iwabe moaned as he sucked on his sweet fingers. He added a third finger inside his hole. With all three of them, he faced them upwards then began stroking Denki's insides. An act which made the younger man call out to every god out there.

"E-enough-!" Denki panted when he felt the first signs that he's coming. "P-please..take m-me." he begged his tall lover. 

Denki saw the hesitation still in Iwabe's eyes. He pulled him down to his lips for another round of earth-shattering kiss. "M-make me yours, please I-Iwabe-kun.." It was his turn to grab Iwabe's hand. Like he did to him, he kissed his palms and with every kiss he whispered "I love you". 

Iwabe stood up to strip in front of Denki and the latter had time to marvel on his boyfriend's physique. He cannot wait to be taken by him. 

"Brace yourself." Iwabe whispered passionately. Denki felt the tip of his member in front of his entrance, ready to pierce him. Denki smiled, pulled him into an embrace as Iwabe carefully buried himself inside Denki. 

Both cried from the sensation. For Iwabe, being enveloped inside Denki's tight heat is a pleasure like no other. Taking care not to hurt him, he began to roll his hips forward. He could feel his shaft sliding and sliding deeper as the pleasure he was feeling becomes greater and greater. 

"O-oh..a-ah..Denki d-darling..fu.." he mewled, licking Denki's sweaty cheeks. 

For Denki, it hurt. At first. But then he remembered that he had wanted this for so long, he remembered who was taking him and it's the man he loves the most. Eventually, it turned into a bliss. 

"M-mhmm a-ah.. harder p-please, I-Iwabe k-kun-!" he panted

Iwabe could only oblige. Holding Denki in place, he thrusted in him faster and harder. Their moans mixed with the sound of the thunder. The bed creaked noisily with every movement and both of them could hardly care about anything right now except each other.

"Oh b-baby.." Iwabe cried to Denki's ears. Denki shivered. He was about to whisper back when Iwabe finally hit the spot that sent him to another dimension. 

"AHH!" he bellowed in pure ecstacy. "A-AHH right there P-PLEASE!" 

Growling, Iwabe reversed their position. He pulled himself for a while out of Denki's hole. The smaller boy rampaged violently at the absence of their contact. Quickly, Iwabe sat on the bed, leaning weakly against the headboard. "Denki, sit on me." he pleaded. 

Hungry for more, Denki slid himself down his shaft, howling with continued pleasure. Impatiently, Denki started to bounce up and down his lover. They discovered, that with the position, Iwabe could aim for Denki's pleasure spot perfectly.

"F-faster D-denki.." it was Iwabe who whined this time. With each bounce, Denki yells, Iwabe screams. And when he couldn't hold it back anymore, Iwabe held Denki by the waist to lock him in place before thrusting upwards so agressively hitting his spot. Denki, unable to move, felt the wave of each savage thrust. 

Denki started to palpitate violently with the immeasurable amount of pleasure he feels. His eyes rolled at the back of his head, his mouth started to water, he could feel the heat pooling inside him..

"IWABE-K-KUN I'M C-CO-- ahh" he bellowed, he wrapped his arms around Iwabe's neck to lick him. Tears and sweat started to stream down his handsome face.

"D-denki.. M-me t-too.." Iwabe moaned hoarsely as he hugged Denki's waist tighter. His legs shook due to built-up pleasure. "K-kiss me Denki.." 

Denki was crying from so much satisfaction, love or happiness he couldn't tell apart anymore. 

He claimed Iwabe's mouth for a wet kiss, sobbing "I love you"s into his beloved's mouth. Iwabe joined his litany. Their ring pendants clang against each other's before they both spilled from their mind-blowing climax.

Both were panting heavily. Denki collapsed on Iwabe's shoulders. He felt Iwabe inside him, still pulsating. Denki's own is drenched from his fluid. 

Then Iwabe held him close, embracing him as they feel themselves become one. Denki sobbed, this time from happiness and love. Their lovemaking made their bond stronger. From that moment on, he decided that Iwabe Yuino is the best thing that ever happened to him.

"You okay?" Iwabe hummed sweetly on his ears. Denki dipped his head as a sign of 'yes'. Weakly, Denki stood up from Iwabe's lap. His legs were still shaking that he crumpled on the bed beside his sweetheart. 

"I love you so much." Denki reached for Iwabe's hand to lace their fingers together.

"I love you too." 

\--------------------------------------

The clock downstairs strikes midnight. Iwabe and Denki are exhausted but Iwabe insisted that they should go clean up so they could sleep comfortably. 

They finished showering an hour later (after having another two rounds in the shower). Denki teasingly dressed himself again in Iwabe's old shirt much to the owner's embarassment. When they both finally retired to bed, the rain stopped falling. Only the strong gust of wind pierced the silence.

"Love?" Iwabe called out to Denki. 

"Mhmm?" Denki hummed in response. He sensed the older boy wrap his arms around his waist so he rolled over to the side facing him. As soon as their eyes met, both momentarily forgot the words hanging between them. Iwabe smiled at him, Denki stroked his face adoringly. 

_Is this the best time?_ Iwabe thought. He didn't want to ruin the mood but he wanted to help Denki so bad with whatever's troubling him. 

"What's the problem?" he asked. He pulled him closer to tell him that he's listening to whatever he'll say.

Denki knew what he meant without having to elaborate. He didn't pretend to be unaware of his beloved's query. Was it only barely three hours ago when he had maybe the worst argument with his father? He could feel the indignation and the animosity he feels towards his father slowly ebbing away thanks to this man beside him who had filled his heart once more with love. And yet, Denki's heart cracked at the thought of what will happen to him and Iwabe if he followed his parent's wishes. 

"Faher wants me to move away." he sobbed. "To another country..then start a family there." It was the most poisonous word he had uttered. The poison not only suffocating Denki, it seeped through Iwabe's pores making his insides freeze with dread. _Dad was right.._ Denki shuffled closer. He buried his head deeper into his lover's embrace. Iwabe could feel him shaking as he continued to sob on his chest. 

"-I didn't want to. I never want to." Denki continued in a strangled, muffled voice. "Because all I needed is right here." He laid his small trembling hand on Iwabe's chest where his heart beats. Denki could not help but smile bittersweetly. Each rhythm of his lover's heart screams out his name. Iwabe grasped his hand, brought it to his mouth to kiss them with all the tender loving care he possessed towards the dark-haired boy. Denki closed his eyes, lost in the sensation.

"It's killing me." Iwabe began. His lips descended down from Denki's palm to his wrist to caress it with his mouth. Denki felt Iwabe's breath against his cold skin as if it was breathing life back into his cold, dead cells. "Everyday, the thought of losing you is killing me. That is why-" He cupped Denki's frosty cheeks so he could bring their lips together for a light, lingering kiss. "I promise to you that I'm going to fight for you to the very end." Denki burst into tears at his statement. He had never felt so happy and brave at the same time. Because it was the very words his lover uttered, that he wished for to hear.

"There will be no end, Iwabe-kun." Denki sighed happily. "There will only be you and me." 

Iwabe didn't know why he roared with laughter. Bringing Denki's face closer, he peppered his charming tear-streaked face with lots and lots of butterfly kisses. For a moment, it felt like they were the same twelve and fourteen year old boys when they first met. When their only worry was how in the hell would two losers like them graduate from the Academy. But they did and here they are, two gay dorks in love.

"Mhmm since when did you become a poet?" Iwabe teased his boyfriend as he nibbled lightly on the skin of his already hickey-filled neck.

"E-eh!" Denki gasped at the sudden mood change. "Don't pick on me Iwabe-kun, you're the one crying!" he whined, trying to pinch his lover's cheeks. The sound of their gleeful laughter filled the empty house, rivaling the loud whistling of the typhoon. For Iwabe, this was all he yearned for, to see Denki's smile. He wanted to take the heir's heavy burdens off his shoulders for good. Watching Denki throw his mask off, to reveal the boy that only wanted simple things in life, made him madly fall in love with him over and over and over again. The fear of losing him surges but the will to fight for their love triumphs over any insecurities they had.

=====================

By morning, the sun started to shine brightly in the sky again. The birds are chirping loudly today, perhaps celebrating the passing of the ill weather. Denki woke up in a good mood for the first time in a long time. For once, there was no thinking about all those responsibilities he had to tend to for the day. He moaned happily as he stretched the muscles on his legs and feet. Smiling, he set his gaze on the sleeping form of his lover beside him. The promise of the brand new day, the beautiful warmth of the sun rays seeping through the curtains and the birds singing in a happy melody, all dulled in comparison when before him, Iwabe fluttered his eyes open.

"Good morning." Denki kissed the tip of Iwabe's nose as a greeting. Something at the lovely sight stirred in the latter's heart. He realized that now and forever, he wanted to wake up to be the first one to see Denki's lovely face.  
"Will you marry me?" Iwabe asked instead, beaming in contentment. Denki drew a sharp breath at the sudden question, blushing to the very roots of his hair.  
"You're still unconscious." Denki murmured in embarrassment at the sleepy Iwabe.  
"I know what I'm saying." Iwabe chuckled. "Will you marry me?" 

This could've been the most unique way to ask his hand for marriage. But hell, after just spending the night making love, whispering sweet promises and of course being asked by the only man he had loved ever since, Denki wouldn't have it in any other way.

"Yes."

Iwabe pulled him closer for a kiss to seal the deal. "I'll ask again in three years, when I could afford a romantic candlelit dinner for two at the top of a mountain."

Denki snorted with laughter at this. "This is the most romantic place to propose to me and my answer will still be the same in three years." He deepened their kiss, not caring about their morning breath and all. Iwabe pried his mouth open using the same tongue he used to lovingly caress his body last night. Denki moaned when their tongues slid against each other. He could feel his member growing hard again at the imminent heat starting to take over him again. 

"S-stay here.." Denki panted when they pulled apart gasping for breath. He gently pushed Iwabe back to bed and got up quickly before things started to get hot again. His fiancé fell back with his eyes closed but there was a hint of smirk in his face. Shaking his head while giggling, Denki started to pad down the kitchen to cook breakfast.

He had been in Iwabe's house for too many times than he could count. He knows how to work their things, he knows where this is and that is stored. Denki grinned widely at the sight of the kitchen shelf. Amidst all the bottles of spices, oil and herbs, Denki's own treasure trove of powdered chocolate drink stood the most abundant. He felt a rush of affection towards Iwabe's parents for letting him store his stash at their cupboard, more than anything, it feels like home. Come to think of it, he feels more like himself whenever he's here. No pressure, no responsibilities and no suffocating shadow looming over him, watching his every move.

Though he always had to put up with Iwabe's mother unnecessarily fussing over him like a doting mother. But no complaints there. Nobody in their household looked after him with such a genuine care. 

Their maids, nannies and all the staff tend to him because it's their job, they get paid for it. Sure as time goes by, he managed to befriend each and everyone of them and he's certain that they started to see him as a person not just their young master but they have to return being the stoic, obedient workers whenever his father is around. When he was a child, somebody would just call the nurse whenever he returns home from a brawl or when he's sick. Always, they just check him up, prescribe his medicine then leave. There was no one to kiss the pain away. 

Iwabe's father meanwhile, is usually a quiet person. A tall, scarred man, Denki's scared of him at first because he sure took his time to say something about his relationship with his son. Denki was convinced that the man would throw him out of the house as soon as he set foot in it but he was wrong. Behind the rough exterior is actually a gentle soul. When he got to know them well, he started celebrating every important day in his life with them.

During his birthdays, after a stiff corporate party in their mansion, he would run here and find the dining hall badly decorated (no one in the family has a penchant for creativity), the table full of food and the cake Iwabe's mother attempts to bake stood majestically above all else. Though it tasted like gravel, Denki still treasured each bite.

Christmases are fun. More than once, Denki took the family out of the village for a trip. All expenses paid. For New Years, he had to stay home because of family traditions. Denki had to sit through boring business parties, pretending to take notes while messaging Iwabe through his laptop.

The kettle finally whistled. Since his mug was still in Iwabe's room, he grabbed his fiancé's. He spooned a heartful amount of powdered dark chocolate into his cup, then added a teaspoon of sugar. He had always liked his coffee or chocolate as bitter as possible. 

After making his drink, he opened the fridge to check what he could cook. Iwabe has always been crazy about his homemade corned beef hash so he snagged the ingredients he needed to make the meal. Denki also fried fluffy scrambled eggs in case Iwabe would finish the plate of hash by himself. For dessert, he would make chocolate-filled waffles.

Denki had only just put the batter on the pan when he felt someone grab him by the waist. He screamed in shock only to see Iwabe laughing his heart out at his reaction. The older man carefully perched him on top of a vacant marble counter. "Don't scare me like that!" Denki faked rage before slapping his boyfriend's arm. 

"You looked so cute, I couldn't help it." Iwabe smirked, wrapping his arms around Denki's stomach. "This is the most delicious breakfast ever."

Denki chuckled sweetly, caressing Iwabe's face. "I know you love my hash-"

"Yes, I love your hash." Iwabe cut him off, pressing a finger to Denki's lips to hush him. "Or anything you cook. But I'm talking about this meal right in front of me." 

Denki thought he heard the kettle whistling but it was only smoke coming out of his head from blushing too much. Chortling, Iwabe claimed his mouth once more to reignite the heat of their disrupted kiss. As Denki plunged his tongue in his mouth, Iwabe tasted the bittersweet chocolate drink and discovered that the chocolate right from Denki's tongue is the best-tasting version he ever had. Denki kissed back with equal intensity. Just like Iwabe's home, he had memorized every nook and corner of his lover's mouth. He slid his tongue towards the spots that made his lover mewl for more.

"Wanna have shower together after this?" Iwabe asked while biting Denki's lip. Last night while showering together, Iwabe had too much fun watching Denki on his knees, sucking the life out of him. Denki is certain that Iwabe wanted Denki's mouth around himself again. 

"We won't be making it to the shower." Denki declared, jumping off the counter excitedly. Enthusiastic, he reversed their positions, now with Iwabe leaning against the counter like a cornered animal.

Denki wasted no time pulling Iwabe's underwear down. He grabbed Iwabe then sucked him so hungrily as if he was deprived of it for so long. Denki kept on moaning with Iwabe inside his mouth, the sound reverberated throughout Denki's throat. He cursed as he felt the sensation of this noise sending an extra wave of pleasure to his member. 

"T-that's it..y-yeah.." he whimpered, holding Denki's head in place as the latter to continue to devour all he can take. Denki learned how to shake him into his core in a short amount of time. "K-keep doing that o-oh.." Iwabe gasped as Denki started to lick the tip so fervently. The tight heat of Denki's mouth and tongue sliding against him, the image of Denki looking up at him with his big not-so-innocent eyes was what drove him to spill inside his lover. Denki let out a pleasured cry upon tasting him. Thirsty for more, Denki did not stop sucking him until he himself had begged for mercy and Denki's mouth started to overflow. There was an erotic sound of Denki swallowing followed by his tongue lapping to scoop up the wetness that overflowed out of him.

Denki pulled Iwabe's underwear up before the latter could collapse on the floor, trembling with after pleasure. Denki followed him, sitting in between his legs as he leaned on his chest. Iwabe could neither do nor say anything so he gave him a very big hug. Denki moved closer to his embrace, nuzzling his silky cheeks against his. 

"I love you." Denki said for the nth time. He would never get tired of saying it and Iwabe would never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you more." Iwabe returned, pinching the tip of Denki's nose. "There's no other place I'd rather be.."

"Not even breakfast?" Denki jokingly piped in which earned him a delightful laughter from Iwabe. They closed their eyes for a moment to savor the warmth of each other.

 

"Hey, can you smell something burning..?"

 

\-----------------------------

After wolfing down their breakfast and the burnt chocolate waffle, Denki decided to drop by their mansion just to snatch some of his personal belongings. Iwabe had convinced him to stay in their house for as long as his parents' absence into which Denki happily obliged on the condition of he would be the one to answer to their expenses as to not be a burden to his fiancé's family.

The Kaminarimon Estate-which housed both their mansion and the headquarters of the company, is no different today than any other day. He pushed past the giant wooden gate, into the courtyard where the man-made mini waterfalls flowed as lively as ever. The guards manning the front door wordlessly let him pass. Denki swore they shifted uncomfortably when he walked past them.

The staff, both for their house and for the company buzzed along in front of him, barely noticing that the young master has returned. Denki's not sure if it's intentional or not. Nevertheless, he's quite grateful to their indifference which enabled him to sneak past his father's study unnoticeable. But meeting his father today would be inevitable. Deep inside his heart, despite the rift between them, Denki still cared for his father and he didn't want him to worry about him. He will tell him the truth-that he's going to stay with Iwabe and along with the truth, he'll show him once again that he's not afraid to put up a fight if he would stop him from living his life.

Looking back, the relationship between him and his father was not as strained as like this in the past. It must be there pressure of growing old, he always thought. When he was still in school, his father would give him everything he wanted. When he was lecturing him about their company, he would do so in a fun way, not pressuring him whatsoever. He remembered the extremely strict but still the loving father he was. Denki knew it that his father love him and like every other parent, he only wanted what's the best for his son-a stable future and a secured income. 

But meeting Iwabe, Denki realized that best doesn't always equate with having everything or having lots of power. He realized that best means doing whatever makes you happy while living your own life. The best things in life comes in surprises and sometimes it is filled with imperfections. Just like Iwabe. Denki knows what's best for him and he had already found that imperfect surprise four years ago when Iwabe tried to strangle him.

He only packed a small traveling bag along with his laptop. Smiling to himself, he reckoned that from now on he should leave some of his clothes at his lover's home.

Although Denki convinced himself that he's prepared to take his father's impending rage, his heart thumped nervously inside his chest as he got nearer and nearer to the former's office. How familiar this emotion is, he couldn't help but grin in spite of himself. This was what he was also feeling when four years ago, he rebelled against his father for the first time. 

That was the day when he met Boruto Uzumaki who told him to stop letting others push him. That he was his own person and should have his own decisions. He had failed then and now he was about to rebel against his father again. The result will be different though. He have a greater cause to fight for this time.

Pushing the heavy oak doors gently, Denki let himself inside his father's spacious office. Nothing has changed here. The mahogany panels still shined with elegance, the tall bookcases still lined up the wall and the floor still carpeted in the brightest red where he fell on his sorry ass years ago when his father slapped him for disobeying.

"Where have you been?" was his father's cold words. The Kaminarimon boss' chair is swiveled to face the large glass windows, his back to his son. _Well, atleast he's worried._

"I'll stay at Iwabe-kun's." Denki replied instead, his words like steel. His father met Iwabe several years ago when the young man barged into their house when he was convulsing with sickness. His father had been impressed with Iwabe's concern for his son. At first, he thought that it was out of friendship only so the Kaminarimon boss always invited Iwabe to their house especially when he learned that the latter is the top one in ninjutsu class. The more Iwabe grew close to Denki, the more Denki started to resist his father's plan for his arranged marriage and that was when the CEO was able to put two and two together.

"Have you decided when will you move to the Land of Lightning?" his father asked casually as if he did not hear that Denki just confirmed that he and Iwabe are sleeping together.

"No and I will never." Denki gritted his teeth in irritation. "If you want me to stay loyal to this Company, you must let me do whatever I want." He declared. The words rang throughout the whole room. He ignited the fire, the battle has begun. 

Indignant and surprised, Mr. Kaminarimon swiveled around to face his sixteen year old heir. "I have always let you do whatever you want all these years." he argued back. "I let you run around with those kids at your school, I let you have a relationship with a man!"

"Lies!" Denki yelled angrily. His father looked at him with solid shock written all over his face. "Who was it that wanted me to attend the Academy?! Who was it who grew fond of Iwabe-kun?! It's you!" he roared, taking a step closer to where his father sat,

"You will not raise your voice on me, young man!" His father thundered madly, slamming his fist against the mahogany desk. The books perched on top of it crashed down the carpeted floor with a series of loud thuds. 

Anger. Shock. Disappointment. Hurt. And a certain feeling he couldn't name. That was all Mr. Kaminarimon was feeling at that very moment. Anger because his own son could not understand what this company meant to him. How he sacrificed a lot just to make this company work. Shock, he had never seen Denki so passionate, so determined to fight for something. He had never seen him rampage before except last night when he smashed all their dinner plates in anger but he reckoned that it was only because the boy was surprised at the sudden decision. Disappointment, where did he go wrong? He had been strict with his son. He had properly groomed him to become his successor. Was all the hard work for naught? 

A small part of him, the part he's trying to push down is feeling hurt. He could never deny that what he only wanted for Denki is happiness. Oh if only there are no tons of responsibilities waiting for his son, he'd give anything just to see him happy and be with his beloved. If only there was no Kaminarimon Company..

"I don't have an issue with that boy!" Denki's father boomed loudly. He marched straight to where his son stood, ready to give him another slap if he needs to. "I have an issue of you having a relationship with a man! Why can't you understand.. YOU. NEED. AN. HEIR!" 

Still sharp with his shinobi instincts, Mr. Kaminarimon precisely flung a series of kunai to his son in an attempt to pin his clothes against the wall to stop him but Denki managed to dodge out of the way, performing a flawless backward roll in mid-air. Not only that, he had manged to repel the incoming knives with his own, changing their trajectory to his direction but aimed at the glass windows behind him. Denki landed before him in a graceful pose.

Ah yes, pride. _Son, you have only visited me in my office twice. You came here to my room four years ago..small, talentless and weak and yet here you are right now before me, grown-up, valiant and most of all, you finally have that fiery resolve burning in your eyes._

"Heir does not always mean by blood." Denki calmly said as he stood up from the ground. His long hair tied in a pony-tail blew with the wind coming from the shattered window. "I am your heir and I can make my heir. Iwabe-kun and I can adopt a child and groom him to be my heir. Who knows? Our future child could make the Kaminarimon Company run better than I could. There are so many ways, if you could only open your eyes, father." Denki uttered with unwavering passion. 

"Does that mean-" Mr. Kaminarimon began but he was cut-off by the image of his son smiling before him. For a moment, he looked like that scrawny twelve-year old who was trembling from head to toe, attempting to talk with him. But even he couldn't deny it any longer, his little Denki had changed. _You have grown into a fine, splendid shinobi, young man.."_

"Yes, father." Denki grinned as he adjusted the rucksack on his back. "I intend to marry Iwabe Yuino and no one, nothing in this world could ever change that. See ya, I won't be taking the door." Denki respectfully bowed to his father before jumping off past the broken window.

"Wait, Denki!" his father roared against the wind. Denki, who was currently in mid-air turned around in the nick of time to catch something his father hurled at him from the top most floor of the building. It was a key. "I bought a penthouse for you in Kirigakure!" he yelled before turning away from the window once more. Denki smiled, clutching the key harder in his palms. The battle might not be over yet but at least, he had taken the first step. And won.

===========================

"Where have you been, I was worried!" Iwabe cupped Denki's cheeks at once and gave both sides a quick peck. Denki giggled at him; he was on the mood to be carried so he jumped into his lover's arms and Iwabe caught him. "You took a long time, did something happen?" urged Iwabe impatiently. He carried Denki to the couch where they both relaxed with the smaller man lounged on Iwabe's lap.

"Mhmm..how do you feel now towards Kirigakure?" Denki excitedly asked but Iwabe's face fell. Why is he asking this? Does not mean Denki is really forced to move away from the village? Being honest, he still felt a tiny teensy bit of hostility towards that country. Denki knew why, Denki knew that he had lost his paternal grandfather there during the era of the Bloody Mist. "Love, are you okay?" Denki raised his chin with his fingers so they could talk eye to eye.

"D-did your father..force you to m-move..?" Iwabe swallowed nervously, bracing himself for the answer. But Denki merely dangled a set of keys in front of his face. "W-wha?"

Denki kissed him on the cheek before answering him. "Father said he bought me a house there. I just thought..well..as soon as your folks get home.. y-you and I could.." he trailed away nervously, blushing all over his damn adorable face.

"Just the two of us?" Iwabe raised an eyebrow suggestively, causing Denki's blush to almost set him on fire.

"Y-yes..ah." The smaller man's voice almost reduced to a whimper, It was so dang cute that it wants to make Iwabe follow him even if he wanted to go on vacation on another planet. Not that there's any doubt on him following Denki wherever he'll go. "I-if you just w-want..but i-if not-" Iwabe silenced him by leaning his forehead against his.

"Are you kidding me, can we pack our bags now?" Iwabe teased, brushing his nose playfully against Denki's. 

Kirigakure.. he may have lost something there but with Denki and every moment they will share on that vacation, he may have gained something greater in that country. Before Denki could answer, Iwabe carried him back to their bedroom to claim him once more. 

Denki stayed at Iwabe's house for as long as he could remember. It's undoubtedly the happiest days of his life. Endless cuddles, endless laughter and endless lovemaking. Whatever Denki is doing or wherever he is, Iwabe would snatch him by the waist so they could have long, wild intercourse that by the time Iwabe's parents came home before dinnertime one day, he couldn't come down together with his lover to greet them.

"Has Denki gone home?" Iwabe's father asked with a grunt as he forced to squeeze their suitcase bulging with souvenirs through the door. His mother impatiently kicked the bag. It got through but the contents scattered all over the living room.

"E-eh no." Iwabe stuttered, blushing as red as his mother's newly manicured nails. "He's resting u-upstairs..u-uhm he hurt his b-back from t-training yeah.." As if on cue, Denki entered the living room, limping in discomfort. Much to Iwabe's horror, the countless hickeys he had given him are visibly displayed on his neck and collarbone for his parents to see. He uttered a very awkward 'welcome back' at them before seating himself on the couch slowly, groaning like an old man. 

"Training?" Iwabe's mother raised an eyebrow in question, her face starting to split into a merciless smirk. "And looks like you've beaten him up pretty bad, too. Does it hurt, Denki?" The younger man grimaced as an answer, involuntarily massaging his ass which caused the woman to burst out in maniacal laughter. Her husband stood there, sweating profusely, not knowing how to diffuse the atmosphere. Iwabe wanted to use his jutsu to swallow him on the spot. 

Throat drying up, Iwabe dashed away from the room. "I-I'll prepare dinner, k?" 

While eating with Iwabe and his family, Denki felt his boyfriend gently tug his hand as he cleared his throat to get the attention of his parents who are busily talking.

"Mom..dad.. I'll just ask for your goddamn permission." Iwabe began sweetly, still holding Denki's hand in his. "Me and Denki will travel to Kirigakure for..you know.."

"More training?" his mother supplied very helpfully. Denki choked on his food which turned into a series of coughs. Iwabe let out a string of colorful curses at his mother who was shrieking with mirth. Beside her, his father face palmed so hard it may have added more marks on his face. 

 

"Well, I mean it's true isn't it?" Denki said while they were lying in bed later that night. "Doesn't matter where we are, we'll still have 'training'." Denki playfully hit his boyfriend with a pillow. As much as they, or rather Iwabe wanted to pound into Denki that night, they still have to consider the state of his battered ass. And also, Denki screams so loud it might scandalize even his mother.

"Pfft. Is it my fault you're irresistible?" Iwabe smirked. He contented himself on licking and nibbling Denki's nipples and running his mouth along his enticing legs. But the sixteen year old lets out too much pleasurable moans its threatening to break their fasting. 

"When we get to Kiri.." Denki said bracingly. He reached for his lover's elbows to lead him back up so they could makeout. "I promise we can ba-- I mean make love as much as we want."

"Cuddling isn't bad either." 

After a steamy makeout, Iwabe collapsed beside Denki's naked form. He held him close, just like he always did. It feels so natural to be like this. And both of them, just like everyday, couldn't wait to wake up before the other just so they can spend the very first hour of the new day just gazing at their lover, basking in love and happiness and contentment. 


End file.
